Early Morning Lovin'
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Postep for Burned. They never did go and get something to eat. Instead, they ended up devouring each other just as the sun was about to come up. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Early Morning Lovin' **

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong T/R for smut and fluff**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a while (LOL)!**

**Spoilers: Post episode of **_**Burned. **_

**Summary: They never did go and get something to eat. Instead, they ended up devouring each other just as the sun was about to come up.**

**Author's note: Another post episode one shot I decided to do. My next one will be **_**Fault **_**(which is the best episode so far, but that will not be a one shot). I thought **_**Burned **_**was great so I couldn't disappoint my loyal readers! Oh, yeah, this one-shot will be shorter than my previous ones.**

**With that being said, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_End of 'Burned'_

"Well, like you said, you're the longest relationship I had with a man. Who else's gonna put up with me?" Detective Olivia Benson said before she took a sip of her tea.

"You hungry?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, I could go for a bite. Who's buying?" Detective Elliot Stabler asked as he drank his coffee.

She smirked. "Well, you are going through a divorce and you do have four children, so I guess you are."

He smiled. "That's what I thought."

X

_Post 'Burned'_

"So, where do you wanna go?" she asked as she took another sip of her tea.

"You lead the way. I'll just follow," he said, smirking at her. God, he sure know how to make her blush like a schoolgirl.

Just when she was about to get up, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back down next to him on the steps. She didn't have time to react or say anything because he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers softly. She was shocked at first, but she eventually responded to his kiss and felt her body relax.

When they pulled apart, she rested her forehead against his and began to blush. That one kiss she shared with him made her weak in the knees and she couldn't help it. That man just knows how to make her lose her mind.

"We should be getting something to eat, remember?" Olivia said, breaking the silence.

"I'm not hungry for food, baby. I'm hungry for you. Come upstairs with me," Elliot suggested, a playful smile appeared on his lips.

"You want me to come upstairs with you? Are you trying to make me blush again, Detective Stabler?" she moaned as he began nibbling on her neck tenderly.

"Yes. Is it working, Detective Benson?" he licked the spot on her skin that drove her crazy.

"Yes. Take me upstairs."

"My pleasure."

X

_2 minutes later_

They could barely keep their hands off each other when they finally got inside his small apartment. He lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her along the way. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she threw her arms around his shoulders and returned his kisses in equal fashion. She just wanted him that much.

Another moan escaped her lips when she felt his rock hard erection pressing against her swollen opening. She rocked her hips against his, giving it more friction and causing him to groan in her ear. Clothes seemed to be melting from the bodies because they ended laying in bed, buck naked and looking at each other dreamily.

"This feels so right, Olivia. I love you. Always have, always will," Elliot said, which caused her to start crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" he asked frantically as he reached over and, with his thumb, started wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"No. That was beautiful, Elliot. No one has ever said that to me before. I love you, too. I've always loved you," she choked out before she snuggled close to his side.

He smiled because he knew this was his chance. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, which she wrapped her legs over his back. She screamed out his name when he slid inside of her swollen opening, catching her off guard. He gripped her hips with his large hands and hammered deeper and deeper inside of her. She dug her fingers in his back and moaned when he leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth. She damn neared came when he fastened his mouth on her other nipple. She lost all sense of reality when he picked up his pace.

The bed started creaking under them and the headboard banged against the wall. They were making enough noises for the neighbors to hear but it's a brand new day. And what better way to start off the morning than to make love with the person that really matters to you.

"Oh, God, Elliot, I'm coming!" Olivia screamed when she felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach.

"Olivia! Olivia! Damn, you feel so good!" he groaned in her ear. They both ended up moving as one, creating some brand new memories for them to enjoy.

Afterwards, they held each other close and exchanged playful kisses and touches. Olivia laid her head against Elliot's chest and sighed with content, smelling the aftershave on his body.

"I love you, Elliot Stabler," she said a moment later.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, too, Olivia Benson."

"Who knew a fight like we had would lead us to this?" she laughed.

"Tell me about it. But, if it hadn't been for us nearly ripping each other's head off, we wouldn't be like this."

"Too bad we have to go in today."

He kissed her hair softly. "I know. But, at least you can come back here for dinner tonight."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Don't forget dessert."

Elliot leaned down and kissed her softly, then he pulled back and looked deeply in her brown eyes. He couldn't be more in love with her now.

"I'll always have time to have you dessert."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Please review!**


End file.
